1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus displaying an enlarged image, a control method for the display control apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a camera that has a function of displaying an enlarged image of a target area in a focus checker (a screen used when an in-focus position is checked). This function allows a user to check an in-focus position of an image to be captured. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-17123 discusses a method for displaying an enlarged target area. According to this method, when an information display switching button is pressed in reproduction mode, a screen transitions to a dedicated screen using the focus checker to display the enlarged target area.
In the method discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-17123, however, a user needs to press the information display switching button several times before performing the enlargement operation, causing a laborious procedure for the user. Further, this method has another problem in which the information display switching button is not recognized by a user in spite of being arranged for focus check. Consequently, the user who does not recognize the information display switching button may not know that operation of such a button enables a screen to transition to a focus check screen. When such a user intends to check the focus and facial expression of a subject, the user is more likely to enlarge the image first. This enlargement operation complicates subsequent operations.